


All the shades of blue

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scratching, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Lindir Lavellan gets some private time with his two unlikely lovers, so of course he ends up blindfolded and bound.
Relationships: Inquisitor/The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, The Iron Bull/Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, The Iron Bull/Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	All the shades of blue

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 6: Blindfolds/light bondage
> 
> \--
> 
> My husband also wanted me to note that he wanted me to title this "Shaftspeare in Love" because The Bull would like it and I just rolled my eyes because he is ridiculous.

A slight chill ran through me, not so much indicative of the room’s temperature as the thrill of what was happening. Taking in a deep breath, I urged myself, _Calm. You want this. You’re excited for this. Excitement is not fear._

Someone else must have picked up on my inner mood as a thick, heavy hand settled on my sternum, calloused fingers splayed along my ribs. “Calm,” The Iron Bull repeated, a repetition of my own thoughts, “you are with people who love you. Do you trust us?”

“Yes,” I replied immediately, and I could feel the grin on his face though I was blindfolded.

Soft kisses trailed along my shoulder and up to my neck, a bare chest pressing against my back as Dorian’s fingertips traced down my arms. If someone had told me before I’d left for the conclave that I’d submit so willingly at all – much less to two men, one a shemlen and the other of Kossith descent – I would have wondered if they were touched by Fen’Harel himself to be spouting such nonsense. But after much trial and tribulation and comfort and healing, I felt safer with these two than anyone else in the world. Sighing, I melted into him, leaning against him and lying my head on his shoulder. “That’s it, Amatus, relax,” he murmured into my ear before nibbling at the sensitive lobe. His hands encircled my wrists, for now not doing anything but simply holding them there, a promise of what was to come.

Blunt nails scratched down my chest, not enough to truly even hurt or leave more than red marks, but enough for me to draw in a hiss through my teeth. Oh but it was amazing still and I wanted more already, adrenaline from the anticipation singing through my veins, running through my pumping heart, sending a fine tremour through my limbs.

The Iron Bull’s voice broke through blood rushing through my ears. “Kadan … give us a colour.”

“Blue,” I breathed, unafraid and wanting, wanting more. Our colour system worked beautifully in situations where it was difficult for me to articulate, situations like the present when already my mind was sinking into a sort of rapture.

Blue was good. Blue was the sky, it was water, it was calm and peace. If I or any of us said blue, then we felt good, we wanted to continue.

Red was bad. Red was blood, red was fire, it was a desperate warning to stop, _stop now._ Should any of us even _breathe_ red, then everything would come to an immediate halt. It was a safety measure, should we find ourselves pushed too far, a means to stop without having to say _stop_ , the freedom to say stop and not mean stop but still be able to have everything cease in a moment should they need to.

Pink was the variable. Pink was a blush, the beginnings of a sunset or the remnants of a sunrise. It was close to red but wasn’t red, it didn’t mean stop just wait, watch out. If our limits were being approached, we could say pink and the others would slow down, check in, redirect if need be. It had been my saving grace for a long time.

Dorian pulled my wrists behind me, the soft whisper of silk sweeping across my skin as he tied them together. His moustache tickled as his lips laved a trail of sensual kisses across my neck, a low moan humming in my chest. Bumping up against my back, he walked me forward until I felt the bed against my shins. Where was The Iron Bull? Before I could ask, Dorian’s voice murmured behind me, “Kneel on the bed, Amatus, I’ll help you forward.” Considering how he’d tied my wrists together, I was going to need his help to shuffle up on the bed on my knees. While my balance was impeccable, the blindfold and the bindings had shifted me off-balance just enough that I depended on the strong, warm hands gripping my shoulders.

My unspoken question of where The Bull had gotten to were soon answered as my thighs hit skin. It took me a moment to puzzle out in my head what was happening, but when Dorian’s hands threaded in my hair and he told me, “Bend over …” I was soon greeted with a smooth, hard cock caressing my cheek. The picture in my head complete, I moaned as I ran my tongue over the familiar member, the thought of me kneeling in between The Bull’s legs, sucking his cock as Dorian knelt behind me … it sent blood rushing to my own member, hardening as I took the Qunari warrior’s cock in my mouth.

Dorian didn’t just sit idly by as I worked over our lover. As The Bull’s fingers replaced his in my hair, he raked his nails down my back, his tongue following the undoubtedly reddened trail he left behind. He went further, farther, until that slick muscle slipped over my hips and his hands parted my ass so he could lave his tongue against me. I tensed for the barest moment before I relaxed once more, and he worked me open with a practised ease that spoke to our time together. Where his tongue went, his fingers soon followed, stretching me deliciously. That familiar burn was oh so sweet and I moaned as The Bull’s thick member slipped deeper into my throat.

The growl that emanated from him was somehow even better. “Ohh, _Kadan_ …” He tightened his grip on my hair, the stinging only adding to the multitude of sensations that flooded my body. I was painfully hard, desperate for more, but could only go at the pace they prescribed. So be it. I surrendered to them, a pleasurable haze encompassing all higher function until all I could focus on was the physical, what was immediately around me. It ceased to matter that I was blindfolded, I doubted my vision would have done me any good. If I could have even held my eyes open, I wouldn’t have been able to focus, the world becoming a blur of light and colour as I sank back into the heady glow.

Suddenly I was yanked off of The Bull’s cock, strands of spit hanging from my lips, quite a sight for my lovers, I was sure. Dorian had found some oil, had started to slick my entrance, and from the sounds it seemed The Bull was also preparing himself as well. Between the two of them, they hauled me up and repositioned me, the head of The Bull’s cock pressing against me. Taking a deep breath, I relaxed and sank down, our moans filling the room. Dorian was by my ear again, murmuring words of encouragement, such as, “You’re being so good for us, Amatus …” and “That’s it, take it all for me …” The Bull, to his credit, didn’t move a muscle, allowing me to descend at my own pace. While this wasn’t the first time I’d taken him, I loved savouring it, and he knew it. When our hips finally connected, his hand brushed against my own cock and practically my whole body jerked as I sucked in a sharp breath.

“Easy,” The Bull said, his tone deep and solid, reassuring. It didn’t matter what he said, as long as he said it with that voice then everything seemed right in the world. I bucked my hips voluntarily, swirling them as I reveled in the feeling of being stretched open.

And Dorian was right behind me, his own slick cock sliding between my ass, hesitating as he murmured, “Colour, Amatus?”

“Blue, blue, blue,” I repeated like a mantra, lusting after the feeling of being filled by both my lovers. It was a relatively new thing we had begun to do together. The first time, I’d been similarly bound and blindfolded, and I’d gotten too scared, was too tense, couldn’t relax enough and I’d backed out, almost yelling the watchword. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to, it was just too much, too fast, and I couldn’t adjust without my sight and full range of motion. After some time, we’d tried again, this time with me unbound and unrestrained, and I was able to sufficiently relax to take them both. And it was … glorious. Truly. I’d loved it every time since, though this was the first time I was blindfolded and bound once again …

But even though the circumstances seemed similar, this was far different than the first time. Since I’d done it before, I was confident instead of apprehensive, and when Dorian slipped his slick cock through my already well-stretched opening, I leaned back against him, boneless as we all adjusted.

Dorian was the first to move, not even to thrust but to shift, but it was the motion that set us all off. The Bull twitched in response and my breath caught in my chest, the feeling of such fullness cresting within me. I don’t think I could have moved had I verbally told myself to, but my lovers compensated, supporting me even as they fucked me. Knowing them both, this could have been rough and hard – and indeed it had been before – but this time was gentle, a slow build as they both rolled their hips in a contrasting rhythm. Fingertips skimmed over my skin, gently humming with a pleasurable vibration as each touch and every caress was a deliberate attempt to build me up in order to push me over the edge.

When both of their hands enveloped my cock, I almost sobbed, the sensations almost overwhelming. My hips jerked, thigh muscles shaking as my breathing grew more and more ragged. And like a steady foundation, The Bull was right there, murmuring, “Just let go, Kadan, I’ll catch you.”

I came with a cry so loud that surely even in the enclosed Inquisitor’s quarters, someone had to have heard. I couldn’t find it in myself to care, however, as Dorian’s arms caught me before I fell and gently lowered me onto The Bull’s chest. I felt as well as heard him grunt along with that certain twitch of his hips and I knew he’d come as well. Dorian hissed as he withdrew before painting my back with his seed. I could feel him shudder behind me, his one hand still gripping my hip as he caught his breath.

The Bull was the first of us to move, reaching up to untie my blindfold. His action spurred Dorian to mimic the action on the silk that restrained my hands, the mage double checking my wrists and rubbing my hands and my arms, asking, “Are you feeling alright, Amatus?”

A smile tugged at my lips, my eyes still shut as I replied, “Perfect, vhenan.” Shifting my weight, I slid off The Bull, grunting only when his softening cock slipped out of my hole. Dorian had already fetched a rag, and he helped wipe off my back before handing it to me.

Finishing myself off, I handed it to The Bull before settling back on the bed. My Qunari lover shifted to make room for Dorian, who reclined on my other side, both of them caging me in. Before, that might have bothered me, making me suffocated, like I had nowhere to run. But with the time and the trust that we had all poured into each other, it just made me feel safe and secure, and I dozed even as Dorian’s fingertips lightly grazed my skin as we all reveled in the afterglow.

This might not have been the most conventional relationship, but it was mine, and I wanted none other. Even though the threat of Corypheus still loomed, it was a boon that helped bear me through the brunt of leading an organisation like the Inquisition, and those helping hands were exactly what I needed.


End file.
